Halloween treats
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Based on some artwork I found on Tumblr, I know it's past October but this was bugging me and took ages. Enjoy :) I do not own Thunderbirds, I only watch the show


Gordon walked around the house with a face of admiration, it looked great, spiders hung from door frames and the windows were covered in fake webs and silhouettes of skeletons and witches, as he went downstairs to the kitchen he heard laughter and looked at his brothers fondly who were carving pumpkins, Virgil was focusing hard on carving Thunderbird 2 into one, much to Scott's amusement.

"Does it have to be that accurate Virg?"

"You can't rush art Scott," Virgil narrowed his eyes as he cut out the VTOL engines, "this has to look perfect."

Gordon hopped onto a stool next to Alan and rocked the table slightly, "Opps."

Virgil growled, "You're just lucky."

Gordon rolled his eyes and got to work on another pumpkin, "So, what are we doing later?"

"Grandma said we could have a party," Scott shrugged as he pushed a finished pumpkin to the end of the table, "No idea who to invite though. We haven't spoken to friends for years."

Alan nodded sadly, "Yeah. Would they even come if we invited them?"

"Of course they would. I mean to visit our house, they'd be in paradise," Gordon grinned and got out his phone, "I'll invite Penelope of course, but I might invite some guys I used to race with."

Virgil smiled, "I could invite some music friends round, I haven't seen them since my diploma exam."

Scott cupped his chin in his hand, "I guess I could invite my airforce buddies, but it's whether I trust them or not."

Gordon frowned as he poked the nose out of his pumpkin, "You don't trust your friends?"

"They're with the army Gordo. It's not that simple, I mean of course I trust them but at the same time, i'd have doubts."

Virgil sat back from the pumpkin carving and created a group chat, "Do you guys still have you capes?"

Scott couldn't help but grin, "Oh god. You wouldn't make us?"

"C'mon, the five vampires. We always rock the look," Virgil smirked and sent an invite to the party within the group chat, "Girls loved it."

Alan sighed, "They laughed at me, the cape was too big."

"Same here," Gordon smiled across the table and helped himself to a sweet.

"It'll fit you now, you two have grown," Scott smiled, "Oh, we need to grab John. He can't miss out."

"Will he join in?"

"Of course he will Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "Well this pumpkin is done, I'll put it upstairs. Where are the tea lights?"

Scott turned to the drawers and brought out a bag, "Go crazy."

"Haha. Thank you," Virgil placed a candle into the pumpkin then took it upstairs to the lounge.

Gordon looked at the collection of orange vegetables, "Y'know? I don't think we have enough."

"Don't be sarcastic," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Awh well done Scott, you got it."

Scott flicked a pumpkin seed at Gordon's head and chuckled, "Grow up."

"Oh and good at making puns too."

"Do you know where the next one is going?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Crap. I'll shut up," Gordon picked up a couple of pumpkins and went out to the garden, "I'll just put these out here."

Scott sat back on the stool and got out his phone, so maybe he couldn't invite his airforce friends but what about those he had made on rescues? He scrolled through his phone and as he did he heard humming coming in from the study, he looked up and smiled, "Kayo."

"Hey Scott, wow that's a lot of pumpkins you've got there, kinda wish I hadn't been on patrol."

"It's not a problem, there were four of us working on them," Scott shrugged and put his phone on the table as he held his hands out to Kayo, she took them happily and giggled as he pulled her closer, "K, what would you say if I invited some friends over tonight for our Halloween party?"

"That's an odd question, they're your friends."

Alan smirked as he carved out a smile on his pumpkin, "Just wait."

"They're girls," Scott reddened slightly, "Nothing happened between me and them."

Kayo laughed as she stroked Scott's cheek, "Oh you worrier, I couldn't care less. You invite whoever you want. I know you love me, and I love you."

Alan made a face, "Mushy."

Scott kissed Kayo's nose, "Thanks. I knew you would understand but I wanted to check. What do you think of the decorations?"

"I think they're awesome. Where are Gordon and Virgil?"

"Gordon is outside and Virgil is in the lounge."

Kayo nodded, "Cool, well I better go and dig out my costume if we're having a party. Oh, and you'll be pleased to know I've already asked John to come down tonight, I said it was time for him to socialise."

Scott laughed, "Socialise? Nice one. Alright I'll see you later," he kissed her cheek and watched her run upstairs, "She's the one Alan."

"She's still practically a sister Scott, I don't get it."

"Oh please, you had a crush on her."

"Yeah before you sank your claws into her and took her away from me," Alan pouted as he placed a candle inside the pumpkin.

"Don't be so bitter. Come on, we've got to get changed and sort out food for this party, I'll grab Virgil."

The space elevator came down and John stretched with a yawn as he walked up to the lounge, to his surprise it was empty, yet decorated in Halloween memorabilia, he smirked and went down to his bedroom passing his brothers rooms, from each one there was a different choice of music coming out, ranging from classical music to soundtracks of horror films, he opened his door and opened the wardrobe knowing exactly what to take out.

Each brother started with an expensive tuxedo with pristine white waistcoats over shirts and hidden beneath billowing black cloaks. Virgil, Alan and John kept their shirts on view and a high collar around the back of their necks to keep the cloaks on, whereas Gordon and Scott went for black waistcoats over their white shirts, along with floor length cloaks tied together under their chins, without knowing their timings, they all put in their pairs of fangs and opened their doors.

Scott laughed, "It's just like old times."

Virgil smirked, "We look amazing. I hope our guests like the look."

Gordon looked down the corridor, "We need to avoid grandma, she'll have a camera."

Suddenly Kayo's door opened and she stepped out on a high pair of red stilettos, Scott gasped slightly as he gazed at her costume, she was dressed in a scarlet dress with a long velvet black cape and she had taken her hair out of the ponytail, she reached Scott and smiled showing a pair of fangs, "I thought I'd follow the family."

"You look amazing Kayo," Virgil smiled as he noticed Scott had gone quiet.

"Thank you, I don't usually dress up. Even this is too fancy."

Scott finally found his voice, "I think you look beautiful."

John hid his jealously slightly from Scott, "Yeah red suits you Kayo."

Gordon walked up the corridor, "Shall we go guys? Guests will be arriving at some point."

The Tracys walked into the lounge and Grandma gasped happily, "Oh my heavens, you look amazing. I'll have to go and change," she looked at Brains, "That goes for you too. Oh all of you gather in a group, I want to get a photo."

Alan groaned, "Nawh we always do this."

Virgil looked at the piano then back to Grandma who was getting a camera out from the shelves, "Where should we stand?"

"Your choice dear."

Virgil walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool, he beckoned the others over and made a plan, "Kayo, could you be the one we're all gazing at?"

"Are you asking me to act like a model?" Kayo raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I guess so."

Scott laughed and placed his hands on her hips, "Jump up, you can be the glamorous piano model."

Kayo smirked and lay across the piano lid, "Like this?"

Virgil nodded, "I'll face out, then Scott you can be holding her from behind the piano lid. John, could you be in front of the piano and lifting your cape near her? Good. Then Gordon stand by me, here, that's right, and Alan, could you stand next to Scott and look out at the camera?"

Alan nodded, "This looks so menacing."

Virgil nodded and ran his fingers down the keys softly, Scott chuckled and he looked up, "What?"

"You just can't help it can you?"

Virgil cleared his throat and shifted position on the stool, "Sorry."

Kayo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead, "Awh Virgil, bless you."

Grandma entered the room with the camera, "Awh look at you all, ready?" She smiled at the nods, "And say, Halloween!" Grandma grinned at the photo, "Right, lets get this place to look like a party, who's got people coming round?"

"Me," Gordon grinned.

"Yep me too," Virgil stood up from the piano stool.

"Good, now get to work."

The family got to work in the kitchen and soon tables were decorated with plates of food and drinks, the doors were open out to the pool where candles lit a path through to the normally shaded area, there was a sound of a motorboat and Gordon grinned.

"That sounds like Charlie's old boat, I'll make sure he finds the way in," Gordon chuckled then went downstairs to welcome his friend in, he let our a gasp of joy when he saw that his friend had come with the other, "Maisy!

"Wow Gordon, this vampire look is amazing. And this island, do you actually live here?"

Gordon nodded, "Uh huh. Pretty awesome right?"

Charlie locked the boat up, "I knew you were rich but not like this."

"That's dad who's done this," Gordon shrugged, "Follow me, you can meet my brothers."

"I haven't seen them since your racing days. That after party. Are Scott and Virgil still a musical duo?" Maisy asked as she followed Gordon upstairs.

"They're still musical yes, but the duo has gone I think," Gordon led them into the lounge and called out, "Maisy and Charlie are here!"

Scott smiled, "Hey Charlie, long time no see," he reached out and clapped him on the back, "How have you been?"

"Not bad Scott not bad, great place you've got here, I'm very jealous."

"It's just home for us, nothing more."

There was the sound of a jet and Scott looked out, "Oh that'll be Marion."

Kayo frowned, "Marion Van Arkel?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you two didn't get on?"

"We worked through differences, I'll be right back," Scott kissed Kayo's cheek then left the lounge at a brisk jog leaving Kayo by the piano.

The party was in full swing, Virgil was showing his music friends around the house, Gordon was in deep discussion with Charlie and was introducing him to Penny, who was also sitting with Alice Lungrin, John was chatting to Maisy by the pool and Kayo was watching Scott talking to Marion on the sofa feeling a little let down, Alan came over and wrapped his cloak around her.

"I want to suck your blood," He smirked then frowned as Kayo shrugged him off, "Sorry."

"It's not you," Kayo sighed and wrapped her cloak around herself.

Alan followed her gaze to Scott, "Oh I see. I'm sure there's nothing going on there," he heard Marion laugh and place her hand on Scott's arm, "Hmm."

Kayo stood up, "I'm going to my room."

Alan glared at Scott, "I'll talk to him."

Kayo turned, "No, don't do that. He can work it out, I'll see you later," she walked around the lounge and towards the rooms not knowing Scott was watching her.

"Will you excuse me Marion?" Scott smiled at her as he got to his feet.

"Sure, I'll be around somewhere."

Scott ran off in the direction Kayo had gone and called her, "K?!"

Kayo paused at her door and looked round trying to hide her tears, "What?"

Scott sighed and immediately felt a stab of guilt hit him, "I'm really sorry about that, it was just talk and then she didn't let me go."

Kayo shrugged, "What difference does it make? You told me that nothing would happen."

"You also told me you wouldn't get jealous."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "I'm not jealous, I'm disappointed in you for not keeping your promise."

Scott leant by the wall, "So, you're not coming back to the party?"

"Of course I am, but don't ignore me."

"Then come and chat with us, she is my guest here tonight," Scott held his hand out to her, "Please?"

Kayo sighed and took his hand, then gasped as he pulled her to his chest wrapping his arm around her waist, "Hey."

Scott kissed her then grinned, "You think I'd do that to Marion?"

Kayo shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Come on sweetheart."

When the two arrived, they were met by a very energetic vibe, they looked across to where Virgil was sat at the piano with one of his friends and playing Ring of Fire at top volume, Gordon was shouting out words of encouragement whilst the other guests and family members were dancing or at least clapping along.

Virgil caught Scott's eye, "Scott, get up here!"

Scott glared back, "No way."

Gordon danced round and pushed Scott forward, "Get up there now spoiltsport!"

Kayo chuckled and kissed his cheek, "For me?"

Scott groaned, then ran up to the piano to squeeze in next to his brother and his best friend, "Which bit are you up to?"

"Not even the first verse," Virgil smiled, "Take the next line Zach."

"No problem V."

Virgil stamped on the pedal whilst grinning at his friend, and even Scott found himself tapping along to the beat of the song as he played along with his brother and friend, Marion crossed her arms.

"I didn't know Scott could play?"

Kayo smiled, "Since childhood apparently."

"What amazing talent. You're lucky to have him, he's the kindest man I think I've ever met."

Kayo nodded as she watched Scott take a solo, "Yeah, he is," the piece came to an end and the performers bowed, Kayo held her hands out to Scott with a smirk, "Well you were sprightly."

"Despite being in this cloak, thought I was going to trip over it," Scott hugged her close then spotted someone, "Oh, when did Alice arrive?"

Kayo looked over, "Who's Alice?"

"We helped her save her university. Alice!"

Alice turned from John and walked over after excusing herself, "Hi Scott, I was late so I just followed the line of pumpkins."

Scott smiled, "Kayo, this is Alice Lungrin."

"Pleased to meet you," Kayo shook her hand, then looped her arm around Scott's.

Alice gazed around the room uncomfortably, "I love this house, it's amazing."

"Thanks, it has to be big for the birds, and location wise, well, again for the birds," Scott laughed as he squeezed Kayo's waist.

"How long have you been together? Sorry to ask out of the blue."

Scott laughed, "We've been together for a while now, it's coming up to a year."

Kayo grinned, "It still surprise me that he chose me."

Alice smiled at them, "You make a cute couple. Great party by the way, your brother plays the piano really well, I would've never have suspected he was musical."

Virgil waved and left his friends at the piano as he walked over to join them, "Hey Alice."

"Hi Virgil, great cloak."

Virgil smirked, "Thanks, I've had it for years. It's my trademark Halloween costume."

Grandma bustled through, "I'd like to get some photos of all of you, just act natural."

Gordon posed with his friends and wrapped his cloak around them, "We're ready."

Virgil rested a hand on his hip and posed slightly for his photo as he raised an eyebrow, then he got a photo with his friends who also posed in their costumes, Virgil pretended to bite his friend Claire's throat. Scott rested a hand against the wall and stared into the distance as Grandma took a photo, then Kayo got into it and clutched his arm dramatically. Marion got a photo with Scott under the spider webs and Alice got a photo with Scott and Virgil. Gordon leapt onto the sofa and posed for Grandma before she told him to get his feet off the furniture, John shyed away slightly but posed for the camera, Kayo smiled and came to join him for a photo, Alan however jumped into frame and held his hands up dramatically. Grandma smiled as she scrolled through the the photos, it had been a great Halloween.


End file.
